Enmaided
by NGMessiah
Summary: Seiko Hyoudou is just your average high school girl. Little did she knew everything is not as simple as that.
1. Chapter 1

Seiko Hyoudou is a pretty normal girl. She does not have any required characteristics to make her special. One can even safely forgot she ever exists, for such small details are not important enough for the world to stop running its course.

Seiko Hyoudou is a pretty normal girl alright, the one with zero social skills. Everything about her seemed to be about average, causing her to be cast off to the shadows. Her plain appearance followed by a matching personality does not help at all. A pity since she could be considered quite beautiful if she cared more for her looks.

"I know you there, stop following me."

"Seiko-chan, you are so mean! I only wanted to be friends with you!"

And now, here she is. Dealing with a stalker she does not even bother to learn who she is. All she only knew about the girl is that her name is Yuma and she is in the same class with her. Wanting to be friends her feet, no sane girl would go through all of the trouble of trailing her footsteps for the whole day. Most of them stopped trying to befriend her the moment she threatened to roast them alive.

A beautiful girl like Yuma should better be going around doing better things, like doing what other girls are doing like gossiping or something. Or she can try something productive and be a school idol for a change. Not trying to be friends with an NPC of the least importance like her. It was obvious that this Yuma person has another agenda in mind.

"Stay away or I will call the teachers. Or would you rather let me ruins that pretty face of yours?"

It was too late when she realized she just pushed the offending girl not only from her view but from the rooftop as well. She could only hope the girl is alright and there was no witness to what anyone would surely testify as a murder.

"Did I just killed her? Nah, people did not die so easily these days. Especially idiots like her."

Idiots do not catch a cold, the same logic applies to them falling to their death. Their brain will just stay moving and keep them alive since it would take so long for the useless organ to realize the body has been damaged beyond repair.

Her stomach grumbled, reminding her of the reasons why she comes to this secluded part of the school in the first place. Is it that much of a wish only to be able to eat lunch in peace these days? It is not her fault she has no friends. The other girls in her class are all loud and seem to be only capable of thinking about pretty boys. Take Kiba-senpai for example.

Seiko never liked being around other girls as much as she hated vegetables and the feeling is mutual. It was not solely for the strange things happening around her that people called her a witch. The title is also a representation of how vocal some of them are in voicing their distaste towards the cold and distant girl.

"There you are. Forgot something?"

And then this certain person needs to come along in this most inconvenient time and place bringing something Seiko recognized as her lunch the moment she realized it has gone missing. Talk about bad luck. She can only hope the man did not pay attention to what just happened or the fact that the school's rooftop has recently become a crime scene for murder.

"Sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Depends, what do you think I am doing here?"

Seiko did not know why the headmaster thought it was a good idea to let that person teaches some of the students here when his presence alone is enough to corrupt the entire faculty. Either the man is the cause of the current's faculty depravity or it has been already corrupt from the start she did not know, but at least the school is far better during the times when it still can only be attended by females.

The man called Azazel-sensei might look like a good man from the outside. A man worthy of his title of mad genius and stuff, but is that really the truth? He could be a disguised mad scientist bidding some time for his next experimentation and his next target could be Seiko herself. A scientist going after the witch, how fitting.

Trust no one, especially if said someone made your heart beats faster whenever he is near for reasons she could not place. She could swear something inside her reacted when Azazel-sensei is in a close proximity.

"You look like a mess, did something happen? Is it that time of the month already?"

"I don't know. I just felt a little sick around you. No offense, sensei. Thank you for bringing my lunch all the way here anyway. May I leave now?"

Seiko took her leaves and quietly walked away, leaving a wondering Azazel talking to himself, muttering something about an unidentifiable object currently in possession of someone who was not aware of its existence. It was obviously a sacred gear, although it is currently unknown what it will develop into. In other words, a wild card. Something no one has ever seen before.

The rest of the day went on their usual boring, uneventful way. The only thing worth mentioning is the dead rat who somehow found its way under her desk and moved slightly until it became completely still again. Someone must have put it there to gain her attention, probably to warn her not to get too close with Kiba-senpai.

"I already told you countless time, we are not dating or anything. Stop bothering me."

The witch did not know and did not want to know why the Prince of Kuoh seemed to be interested in her. Unlike any other girls who fawned on him and is willing to kill just to be on his side, Seiko already knew how said prince behaved whenever any of his admirers is not around. She went home and took a power nap shortly after that scene with the moving carcass of an over-sized mouse.

"That was refreshing, but I better get going."

Looking at the time, she realized she has been sleeping for awhile and started to get prepared to go to work. As normal as Seiko is, she still has her own problem. One of them being a financial problem she acquired because of her father's recently gained addition to gambling.

Luckily, she can get a working part-time job just in time to relieve her family of the trouble of financing her living cost. A cafe of some sort who require their employees to act according to their attributes. For her, she only acts the way she usually does to anyone else including the customers. A mysterious maiden with an icy disposition that is hard to please or even approach. The one possessing a surprisingly good singing voice.

And there she is, looking all pretty and so unrecognizable from her usual self. The stagnant airs surrounding her being the only clue she is the same person as the one holding the title of a witch. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a familiar face she never thought will be showing up here out of all place.

The moment Kiba-senpai entered her workplace, she knew things will never be the same again at least for her.


	2. Chapter 2

When someone said the name Kiba Yuuto, an image of a charming prince will always come to the mind of whoever heard it. They are mostly not wrong on the assumption that there is no more than perfection inside the young man, but it does not mean they could not be entirely correct about it either.

Just like any other person, man or no man, he is aware he is not as perfect as other viewed him. He has yet to make other saws what lies beneath his good looks and admit he actually has a weakness no matter how embarrassing it is to stand up against someone with so many admirers. How senseless.

He stood near the entrance to a cafe with a faded sign, determining his next plan of action. The fate of the world depended on his action, or whatever. If there is ever a time for dramatics, it is now or never. Why is it so hard to walk normally when you are nervous? All he only should do is walk in there and find Seiko. Easier said than done.

"Oh. Another customer. Please take a seat."

Meanwhile, Seiko had no idea how this person gets the wind of her working here, no one at school is supposed to know of this job. Could their meeting be coincidence instead of a previously calculated plan? Either way, she did not expect to meet him here out of all place.

She did not expect the prince's nose to bleed at the sight of her wearing a more luxurious version of waitress outfit either, the one suited for some fantasy royal palace maid to wear on their duty to serve the ruling monarch.

As the time stopped moving around them, she keeps thinking to herself how badly she wanted to smack that pretty face of his just to bring him from his self-induced daydream back to reality. At least she knew the boys' rumors about Kiba-senpai being gay is false. Except if he could somehow fake such reactions from someone who could read the most person like a book such as her.

Judging from his lack of response, that person must be fantasizing of her right now. Gross. She never thought about it before, could it really be that he is attracted to her all along and has only gathered some courage to approach her just now only to freeze on the spot like an idiot?

"Excuse me, young lady. Do you happen to know someone named Seiko Hyoudou working here?"

At least he did not recognize her for being someone he is searching right now. Seiko Hyoudou did not smile, and no one has ever made her smile either. Roses are red and violets are blue. Her expression is always fixed in a mask of cold indifference no matter what. Except during situations like this.

"Tsumugi was right. This person is an idiot." She muttered under her breath, still wearing the sweetest smile she can get to show on her face. The one she did not want to caught dead wearing it. How long will she need to keep this up? Those bastards from the Occult Research Club never know when to give up and leave her alone for good.

Her remaining best friend who went to another school once said something about a certain Yuuto being a lucky bastard who gets to enjoy being surrounded by cute girls but couldn't because he does not have any interest towards them. However, what if the reasons why he is not interested in them is because he is already interested in a certain someone?

Seiko is not that stupid to believe that, of course. Whenever someone tried to get near her, they always wanted something from her instead of doing so just because. All of them except Tsumugi, she is just plain crazy to be friends with someone who could mysteriously put things on fire from childhood which might or might not be the reason why the Occult Research Club took an active interest in her.

"I am afraid we have not been properly introduced yet. My name is Yuuto Kiba, you have probably heard of me by now."

"Sure, your reputation kind of precedes you if I dare say. As for myself... My name is Kies Oliviarella Marie Reficul. How may I serve you?"

"What do you want?" or to be more precise, "Do you want to die?". The last part is not spoken for the sake of not wanting to damage her workplace's reputation which motto is "We accept any kind of request no matter how strange it is."

Okay, she really needs to ask Tsumugi for some advice the next time she wanted to go by a fake name that does not sound ridiculous. What kind of parents names their children Kies Oliviarella Marie Reficul? Oh, right? Her boss' last name is Reficul and he is a foreigner. No wonder it sounded weird to her tongue. But really, the Morning Star spelled backward?

It is only by luck that Kiba-senpai still has not realized her first name is an anagram of her real name. Or maybe it was not luck, it was her charm diverting him further away from his reasoning. Blame her boss for dressing her like this. She would rather die than to look goods in the eyes of any perverts who dared to lay their obscene gaze on her.

Especially if the said pervert is her boss and he is already married to a beatific wife. Felux Reficul left all of the cafe's management to his wife and comes only to see if his employees are looking pretty or not. Whenever someone asked who he is or what his relationship with the place is, his only answer is "Just a passerby."

"I have heard of the name Reficul before, you and I must be of the same kind then. I have been looking for someone named Seiko Hyoudou to recruit her to our peerages, but I see you beat me it."

"And why would you so desperately wanted her if I may ask?"

Seiko had no idea whatever a peerage is, but it never hurts to go along just a bit. She already started getting a bad feeling when the Prince's eyes lit in recognition at the name Reficul and his voice took on a more serious tone. What else could possibly go wrong?

"She singlehandedly defeated a fallen angel unarmed."

Fallen angels? Seiko completely lost the conversation in this rate and decided to throw what left of her sanity away to follow it. As if trying to pretend to be someone else and be nice to the person who constantly buggered her is not draining enough. It might also have something to do with her 'talents' subconsciously altering her voice to better fit the image of a lovely maiden she is never meant to be.

"If it is just a fallen angel, anyone of us can do that easily. Your point?" Imagine her being an overpowered higher existence, what will she say in response to that? Close enough.

"She is just a human."

"Clearly, you underestimated human beings too much. They ruled the world for thousands of years, they are not a force to be reckoned with. I have grown tired of this, you may disappear."

Tired of acting nicely to the person who interrupted her work, Seiko decided it was the time to put her 'talents' to get to work and show the Prince his place. Just what is he thinking? Did he think of himself as something inhumane already? This person has issues, most members of the Occult Research Club does. Why wouldn't they let her be at peace?

The Prince's enhanced reflex saved him in time from the flaming sword now embedded on the floor inch away from him. No one would have thought that the jeweled sword once decorating the wall of the cafe to be quite capable of ending someone's life.

"That was just a warning shot. Either leave now or order something won't you? Just because my boss is nice does not mean I have an easy job."

"Let me get uh... the spicy chocolate chicken."


End file.
